


Queen Of Luck & Stars

by mini_fluffy_niniBear



Series: Glowing Legacy [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Akabane Karma is a Good Friend, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cat Miraculous, Cataclysm Is A Quirk, Cute Eri (My Hero Academia), Damian Is The Cat Miraculous Holder, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Eri Protection Squad (My Hero Academia), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Ladybug Miraculous, Lucky Charm is kind of a quirk, Magic, New Miraculous Holders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Possessive Akabane Karma, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Eri (My Hero Academia), Reverse Harem, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, a small head canon that some of these kids are half-bloods, all of them eventually become lowkey whipped for nyx, but a charismatic one, eri may or may not be a child of hades, i just love damian oK, mentions of hogwarts, nyx is also a little shit, soft moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_fluffy_niniBear/pseuds/mini_fluffy_niniBear
Summary: Nyxia Azula Serena Kiara Andromeda Kogane Dovecraft Robinson (lol yes her name is this long) a girl of many talents, starting her hero career at the prestigious UA. Accompanied by 2 friends from Jr. High and a seemingly mysterious friend from over seas, Nyx will go through the challenges of being a UA student. Burdened by the events in the past and the fact that she seems to be more than what meets the eye, how will she live up to the legacy left before her, and who will be by her side though it all?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Isogai Yuuma/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Damian Wayne, Todoroki Shouto/Original Character(s)
Series: Glowing Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189196
Comments: 7





	Queen Of Luck & Stars

_Nyxia, my queen!_

_Your Majesty!_

_Hyejin!_

_Oi, Stargirl!_

_Don’t forget your legacy._

_You conceited brat!_

_‘Zules, stay alert!_

_Watch out!_

_Thank you, Nyx._

_Monster!_

_You are many things, I believe because of this, you have been dubbed an “Ace”._

_A smile can mask what you’re feeling, yet give others hope._

_My enemies aren’t yours._

_You don’t belong here!_

_You’re stronger than me, if you lost me you would be able to move on, probably. If it’s the other way around, I think I would lose it._

_Nyx!_

_NYX!_

_“Time to wake up, little Queen.”_

Eyelids flutter open as Nyx took in her surroundings.

_Dark, red, damp, and smelly huh._

_Must be hell, I guess._

_First I’m kidnapped by this big-ass manipulating demon, whose only plans are world domination. Now I’m a prisoner in hell._

_Great._

_I hope Raven got to the others._

_In the meanwhile..._

Nyx squinted her eyes as she looked at her surroundings. She was chained to a huge crimson rock pillar on top of a floating red dome in the middle of a circle.

Great.

Her source of escape?

A thin bridge leading to the outer circle surrounding the floating dome island. Then presumably take a leap of faith or have Raven portal her out of there.

Wait, cross off that first thought.

Nyx looked down as her blue orbs widened at the fact that below the floating red rocks was lava. Just lava.

Ugh.

Before Nyx could do anything else, a deep rumbling voice shook the floating dome.

_“I see you’ve woken up.”_

”Yeah no, I’m actually sleeping with my eyes open and talking to a dream version of you.” Nyx responded rolling her eyes. She glared at the stupidly red, giant, demon in front of her.

_”You’re retorts will mean nothing. In just a moment my souls will go and devour you, giving me your precious Breath Of Life. And with that power, I make new life, just as easy as how I can take it.”_

Nyx sighed with annoyance as she stood up, suddenly free from her chain bonds. Trigon, the demon, made a brief noise of surprise causing Nyx to smirk.

”Watch the hands, not the mouth. Your plan is basic and cliché. No real reason why you want world dominance except for power or whatever.”

”By the way, how many of your souls are going to devour me?” She asked while dusting off her jacket. 

Trigon yelled with annoyance, and glaring at her.

”130,000.”

“Great.”

Nyx looked at the oncoming souls, ready to attack her with a single command. Her eyes had a green fire around them as the air cackled, and smelled like electricity.

_**”I just need 3 minutes to defeat them all.”** _


End file.
